Fear Me,Love Me,Do As I Say& I Will Be Your Slave
by Fleur'Elizabeth
Summary: Alternate ending of Labyrinth, What if Sarah couldn't remember the words 'You have no power over me' And had to give in to Jareth's offer.She gives in, and accepts the offer only if he lets Toby go unharmed. How will she handle being Jareth's, forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is my first Labyrinth story. Hope you all like it. (:**

* * *

><p>My body fell, it was like nothing I had ever felt before. Around me, the building I had once been chasing fell apart, I passed each and every stairwell I had climbed to try and get Toby back. Toby! Where was he?<p>

My eyes fell to look beneath me, I was greeted with the light beige mud coloured brick floor, my feet fell softly onto it. The sound barely audible. I searched, my eyes scanning all around me. Looking for _him_. I turned and saw him stood staring menacingly at me, in his white outfit, feather's adorned his shoulders flowing down into only thin fabric that touched the floor. If he weren't threatening to take my brother away I would have other thoughts about him and his attire.

"Give me the child" I said, my voice hard and clear. He began moving forward, each step taking him longer than normal. Anxiety; There was too much flowing throughout my body. I wanted this over, and I wanted it over now!

"Sarah, Beware. I have been generous up until now, but I can be cruel"

"Generous! What have you done that's generous?" I hated this, he thought making me walk god knows how far through a labyrinth which was not fair in the slightest, Getting lost, angry and being fed something containing a drug making me forget everything I was aiming to do, Generous! _Ha!_

"Everything, Everything that you wanted I have done" His bored menacingly into my own. He circled me as he spoke. "You asked that the child be taken, I took him. You coward before me I was frightened" He put his hand over his heart, but continued to circle me. Like a vulture, I was his prey. "I have re-ordered time. I have turned the world upside-down, and I have done it all for you!" He stopped for a moment, pointing at the golden clock as the hands spun round and round the face. Both the talking and the circling stopped for a second, just taking in my expression, before he started again.

He sighed before saying, "I am exhausted from living up to your expectations of me. Isn't that generous!" He stared at me, my eyes looking into his. I waited a moment, wanting to get all my word right. I knew how to defeat him, _Just say the words Sarah, You know the words! _I felt my heart beat quicken as I took a step forward, which made him step back.

"Through Danger's untold and hardships un-numbered. I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin city, For my will is as strong as your and my-"

"Stop!" He interrupted me, he knew I was stronger and I was going to win this! _But what if I haven't, maybe I have just stalled myself some time. Maybe I can't save Toby, Maybe I'm too late.._ These thought kept flitting through my head. No! They're wrong.

"Wait, Look Sarah, Look what I am offering you" Again, he made the crystal ball appear in his hand, holding it by only his fingertips. I stared into it. "Your dreams" This brought me out of crystal. Where had I gotten too?

_Oh yes! _"And thy kingdom is great-" Again, I was interrupted. His eyes softened, and he tried to 'negotiate' with me.

"I ask for so little, Just let me rule you, and you can have everything that you want." I tried to ignore his words, but they somehow got themselves into my head. They were destroying everything!

"Thy kingdom is great... Damn, I can never remember that line" The last part, I said to myself, although more quietly. He had either guessed I couldn't remember the words or I had been distracted by _his _words. He began to walk forwards, making me walk back. This wasn't how it was supposed to go! He held out the crystal as we walked, I realised sooner or later I would end up either falling off the edge or being backed up against a wall. _That_, I would not allow to happen! For Toby's sake.

"Just fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave." All his words were filling my head all at once, and I couldn't for the life of me remember my lines.

_'you can have everything that you want'_

_'Your dreams'_

_'I will be your slave'_

Was this worth everything, he would have to let Toby be free, if I asked him, if I agreed to his terms and conditions. Was this what it was being put down too? Would I have to stay here in order to save Toby? Chances are, yes. Would I do it to save him? _Of course!_ I racked my head a little more trying to remember that one line, but it had gone. It was there, and now it had left as quickly as it had come. I could feel his eyes staring at me, as my head was downcast to the floor. This was _It_. My life was officially going to be handed over, at fifteen. To a Goblin king no less!

"What if I agree?" I asked, I had given up. He looked taken-aback. He thought I would remember and free myself and my baby brother from his 'grasp'. Not quite.

"You are agreeing?" He asked me, his walking halted, as did mine.

"Your words were, 'You can have everything that you want' If I am to agree you must do one thing for me." I said, and I hoped this was for the best.

"Anything" He said, His lips had formed a smile. I took a step toward him, knowing at this present moment in time, I was not too fear him. That would get me nowhere.

"Leave Toby alone, forever. Send him back to my home unharmed" My voice was strong, it was the thing holding me together. Knowing I was too never see my family again.

"As you wish" He said, stepping forward closing the gap between us. "You are agreeing to my terms?" He asked. A smile still plastered on his face.

I sighed before speaking, my head once again facing the floor. "Yes" I said. He said nothing more, but lifted my chin with his finger.

"You are mine now, Sarah"


	2. Not a chapter, so sorry 3

Hey, i'm sorry this isn't an update. I feel so so bad for having not uploaded in numerous months. But I really am not in the right frame of mind to think about so many stories. So i'm sticking to just writing one, then I will continue with the others. I'm so sorry to all my readers, I do appreciate the reviews and the fact you read my stories, it give me such a good buzz!

Again, so sorry!3

Fleur'Elizabeth.


End file.
